A random ride home
by urmyedwardcullen
Summary: oneshot edward, bella, and emmett coming home from playing baseball. what could happen to make charlie mad.


******ONESHOT******

**Author notes: Hey guys this is my first fanfic, I always said that I wasn't going to write any but my friends kept telling me I should and so I just decided to get this over with. Hope you like it. Please review if I get enough maybe I will write other stories. **

**I own nothing but this idea, all characters come from the amazing mind of Stephanie meyer.**

**Oh and just to let you know this takes place while Bella is still human. **

One crazy car ride home

BPOV:

We were coming home from another night of playing baseball in the field clearing. We had spent a few hours at the Cullen house, but it was now getting late and Edward thought I should be getting home. I said my goodbyes knowing I would most likely be seeing everyone tomorrow. As we were getting into my truck, Edward tried to claim he was going to drive. I gave him a pretty mean little face _well what I thought was a mean face._ Although he just laughed at me.

"what's so funny" I asked with a pout.

"nothings funny, your just very cute when you act like that, you my little kitten that thinks she's a tiger" Edward said with his crooked smile

I couldn't help but smile back. I could get lost for days looking into Edwards eyes. He was dazzling me like usual. I thought I heard someone calling for me and Edward but I didn't care to look back. And I guess neither did Edward, if some thing was really wrong Edward would tell me. Finally I realized that someone was yelling for us to wait. But before I could open the door to look who it was, Emmett was jumping into the bed of my truck.

"go away" Edward groaned

"Edward be nice, I want to see what he wants" I put emphasizes on the I part, I already knew Edward read his thoughts and knew what he wanted.

I rolled down my window and called out to Emmett.

"yes Emmett"

"ummm well I know this is last minute Bella, but I didn't get to spend anytime with my soon to be sister in-law."

"Emmett im going home to go to bed, I pretty sure your not going to find it fun to watch me sleep."

"yeah I know, its not like you and Edward are going to do _anything_ tonight." well he was right, but still I blushed. Emmett always pokes fun at mine and Edwards nonexistent sex life.

"If you don't behave I will send you back in the house right now" Edward said trying to keep control of his anger. Edward hates when Emmett says things like that. He doesn't understand that Edward might not always be able to control himself

"ahh come on Edward stop being such a up tight" I cut Emmett off right there so Edward wouldn't get angrier.

"you can come for the ride, but then GO HOME"

I opened the door for Emmett, when I heard Edward sigh. What was Edwards problem tonight. I know he didn't like sharing me with his family sometimes but it was just a car ride. Its not going to take all night.

"Edward what's wrong"

"oh nothing at all, Emmett's just still thinking things that could get him in trouble later"

"ok fine, Emmett you can stay out side and sit in the bed of my truck."

"Edward here you drive, I can see you want to get to my house as fast as we can"

This made Edward happy, he must have seen this in a vision Alice had, had today. That's why he didn't put up a fight when I said I was driving. He some how pulled me over to his lap and then slide out from under me and was now sitting in the drivers seat.

"hey driver put on some jams" Emmett called from the back.

Edward decide to try and make Emmett mad by surfing through all of the radio stations really fast. I couldn't hear what songs where playing, but I guess Emmett could tell because he was yelling at Edward to go back to the last station. Edward did as he was told. What a surprise.

I couldn't exactly say I have heard that song before. It was a by a very popular group Three's Days Grace. I asked Edward what the song was called and he said "Riot"

Even if I had heard it I wouldn't know because Emmett was yelling the lyrics, so loud I couldn't even hear the real song.

"LETS START A RIOT, A RIOT, LETS START A RIOT!!"

All of the sudden the car was shaking, I looked back and Emmett was bagging around the back, jumping all around. It looks like he was in a mosh pit, only the problem was it was just him. The I heard this loud thumping noise coming from the roof of the truck, when I looked up I was furious, Emmett was pounding on the roof leaving big indents. I gave Edward a worried glance and he yelled out to Emmett to knock it off. Emmett just continued to yell

"LETS START A RIOT, A RIOT, LETS START A RIOT!!"

Edward glanced at me and then told me to grab the wheel and sit in the drivers seat.

All I could think is what is Edward going to do._ oh and thank god im finally back in the drivers seat, Edwards was going to kill my car going that fast._

As I watched threw the rear view mirror it looked like Edward was mad at Emmett but then all of a sudden Edward was jumping up and down and moshing with Emmett. _what am I going to do with these two. I cant pull up to my house and let Charlie see this._

To late Charlie was looking out the window when I pulled up and the song was just ending so from both Edward and Emmett you heard.

"LETS START A RIOT! A RIOT, LETS START A RIOT, A RIOT!!"

Edward and Emmet jumped down from the truck and where laughing and punching each other playfully. Charlie being a worried parent, runs out of the house and starts talking really fast to me.

"Bella, how could you allow this…Edward! Emmet!!" Edward and Emmett both looked up and for once in there life they actually looked kind of scared. Charlie looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head and there might be smoke coming out of his ears.

"oh ch ch Charlie, where so sorry… we got carried away" they both stuttered

"CARRIED AWAY!!!…you guys could have been killed, Bella could have gotten hurt. Oh and in case you forgot I am a cop, I could take you down to the station right now.

I could see that this really hit Edward hard, he didn't think I could really get hurt, but once you thought about it, I was a danger magnet. Just as Edward was about to say sorry he got a little smirk on his face and looked down the road. That's when I saw it a shinny little Volvo.

"Alice" all three of us whispered. Charlie just looked at us dumb founded.

The Volvo came to a screeching halt in front of us and the car doors just flung open. Edward and Emmett jumped in the back of the seat as fast as they could. _well as fast as they could with Charlie around._ The car doors slammed shut I saw Edward mouth im sorry and I love you and they were speeding off. I muttered under my breath a couple of words for each of them. Stupid shinny Volvo owner, evil physic, and Emmett your going to pay for this. I knew they weren't to far away, so they could still hear me. And there all probably laughing right now, but they wont be for long. I will get each one of them back.

Charlie told me to get in the house because it started to ran. We sat at the kitchen table for awhile, so he could finish yelling at me for being so recluse. As I slowly walked up the stairs I started thinking of things to do to get back at them.

Alice was easy, we had this big shopping trip planned and I of course was the only one who was going to go. All I had to do was cancel and maybe even dress in something she would think is horrible and should never been worn on anyone for a week or two. That would make her mad

Well there were plenty of things that I could do to get back at Edward. But some things would mean I was punishing myself to and that's no fun. Maybe I will wait at my window for him tonight and when I see him about to jump into my window, Ill close it on him. No that's a little mean. Ill think of something soon.

Emmet now there's a hard one. I might just have to team up with rose or jasper for this.

Ha-ha they will pay, that im sure of. It might not be now but it will happen.

**More author notes:**

**Ok so I hoped you liked it. I thought it was ok but who knows. Tell me what you think. Review would make me very happy and please oh please be brutally honest I don't want to be writing stuff that's crap. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
